The Gift
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: One shot “Harry gives Draco a unique Christmas gift”.


Title: The Gift

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): try to guess!

Summary: One shot "Harry gives Draco a unique Christmas gift".

No warnings other than slash, toys, and minor language. Enjoy! (P.S.- that means there is a hint of Draco playing with said toys.)

Harry was sitting on his double bed, staring at the unwrapped gifts in front of him. It was a Christmas gift for his lover of two years, three months, and seven days. It was hard to believe that he had a lover. It was even harder to believe that his lover had been the one to defeat Voldemort. Of course, he did use Harry as a channel to his magic….

In any case, Voldemort was gone and Harry was out of Hogwarts and living with his lover, Draco Malfoy. Harry smirked. Draco and he had been together since their sixth year. They graduated together and literally "came out of the closet" together at the graduation ceremony. Needless to say, they had surprised many people.

And now back to his current problem. How t wrap the gifts. They wouldn't fit in any of the gift bags he bought earlier and he couldn't go buy more. He could always use magic to make the bag bigger, but he wanted to show Draco how muggles celebrate Christmas. That meant no magic.

Boxes were the next thought on Harry's mind, but he couldn't find any. They were all being used as storage, and for other presents. Wrapping paper could be wrapped around the gifts but then one would look like a tube and the other a…well….Wait! Tube….."Toilet paper rolls!" Harry said. He shot up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and emptied it. He tried to fit the present in but the one present was too long.

So he emptied another roll and hid the paper. He taped the two rolls together and smirked in satisfaction. He wrapped the rolls and tied the ends together with ribbon, much like a tootsie roll. He happily put the present with the three others, which had fit in boxes and bags, and hid them back under the bed. Then he taped paper around the other gift and called it quits.

He was just in time too, Draco had returned and Harry could hear him walking to the bedroom. He shoved the wrapping paper and tape under the bed and sprawled out on the bed as Draco opened the door. Harry grinned happily as Draco joined him on the bed.

"Have a nice day at work?" Harry asked as Draco burrowed into his side with a sigh. Draco mumbled something unintelligible and Harry snorted. "Tired are you?"

"Very." The blond grumbled, resting his head on Harry's chest. "Where's my present?"

"You won't get it until tomorrow." Harry said. "I just finished wrapping them." Draco twisted his head to stare up at Harry.

"Them?" He waggled his eyebrows. Harry cuffed him gently with an exasperated sigh. Draco ran his hand over his hair. "You messed it up." He grumbled.

"Too bad."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry shot up in his bed and instantly reached to Draco's side of the bed. His hand met empty air.

"Uh oh." He mumbled. Draco's footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs. The blond poked his head into the bedroom. "Uhm…hi?" Draco stepped in, pushing the door all the way open. He held his hand up. Dangling on one finger was Harry's first gift-a pair of fur lined handcuffs.

"What are these?"

"Handcuffs." Harry said slowly. Draco swung them around. Then he pulled something long and thin out from behind him. Harry stifled a laugh.

"And this?" He asked with a deadly voice. He waved it around and Harry bit back a grin.

"Flip the switch….on the side." Harry said, trying to stay calm. Draco did as he was told and the item began to vibrate. He almost dropped it in shock and Harry laughed gleefully.

"What the fuck is this!" Draco asked again.

"A….a….vibrator…." Harry gasped.

"You mean the thing the muggles stick up their…"

"Yes!" Harry keeled over in laughter Draco narrowed his eyes at his lover and Harry calmed. Then twitched. Something was not right; there was an odd gleam in Draco's eyes. "What?" Draco pounced and Harry yelped. Soon he found himself cuffed to their headboard.

"Thank you for the gifts." Draco said evilly. They said no more as Draco began to play with his new toys.

END

I wrote this at school, on their computers. So obviously it wouldn't be R rated material.


End file.
